mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Totally Spies!
Totally Spies! (also titled Totally Spies!: Undercover for seasons 3-5) is a Canadian animated television series created by Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel and produced by Marathon Media and Image Entertainment Corporation. The show was made to resemble anime styles and was originally based on the concept of a girl band. It focuses on three teenage girls: Clover, a blonde, Alex, a Latina and Sam, an Irish American who live in Beverly Hills, California, United States, and work as undercover super agents for WOOHP. It was based on Charlie's Angels. A Thing For Musicians (Season 1, Episode 1) When Clover is enchanted by Ricky's music, Sam and Alex investigate the recording studio and discover they are using special glowing CDs that brainwash listeners. normal_01-20.jpg normal_01-43.jpg normal_01-56.jpg normal_01-61.jpg Child's Play (Season 1, Episode 5) Clover and Alex soon discover the Vladimir Kozirev, a toymaker from the 1970's, plans to make all adults of the world act like children to bring back his favorite doll, the "Little Ann". normal_09-54.jpg normal_09-59.jpg normal_09-60.jpg normal_09-61.jpg normal_09-64.jpg normal_09-69.jpg normal_09-73.jpg normal_09-76.jpg normal_09-98.jpg normal_09-98a.jpg normal_09-98b.jpg normal_09-98g.jpg normal_09-98j.jpg normal_09-98p.jpg normal_09-98q.jpg Spy Gladiators (Season 1, Episode 10) The girls go undercover on a popular game show FIGHT (Fear Intimidation Gladiator Habitat) to discover why the famous Olympic decathele Reggie Willis and several other competitors have gone missing after losing on the show. It turns out that the host Vince King has been enslaving the contestants using mind-controlling electronic collars to make them into new gladiators. Spy Vs Spy (Season 1, Episode 17) A trio of former WOOHP spies reappear after being missing for seven years. They team up with the girls on a new mission, but are secretly under the mind control of the villain who kidnapped them seven years ago, Malled (Season 1, Episode 22) Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover investigate why stores are abducting people around the world. They travel to Australia and find out the culprit is Simon Tucker, an Irishman bent on getting rid of all the malls by building an army of men and women programmed to hate and destroy malls by using hypnotic ear radios. Sam gets a radio placed on her and the other girls need to remove it to make Sam normal again. normal_vlcsnap-6233449.jpg normal_vlcsnap-6233524.jpg normal_vlcsnap-6234134.jpg normal_vlcsnap-6234211.jpg normal_vlcsnap-6236357.jpg normal_vlcsnap-6237969.jpg normal_vlcsnap-6238080.jpg normal_vlcsnap-6238344.jpg normal_vlcsnap-6239046.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7038890.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7039133.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7039272.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7039510.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7040470.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7051338.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7051527.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7051675.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7051831.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7053138.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7061587.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7061642.jpg normal_vlcsnap-7061829.jpg Mommies Dearest (Season 2, Episode 10) Looking for Mother's Day gifts for their mothers, Clover, Samantha, and Alexandra find a flyer about a special offer at a spa. But after they get there they notice that their mothers are not behaving normally. They find out that their arch nemesis Tim Scam has escaped from prison and has turned their mothers into cold-blooded assassins. In the end, Sam steals Scam's device that controls the brainwashed mothers. She alters the frequency on the control and the mothers beat up Scam instead. mommies070.jpg normal_mommies105.jpg normal_mommies107.jpg normal_mommies108.jpg normal_mommies111.jpg normal_mommies112.jpg normal_mommies115.jpg normal_mommies116.jpg normal_mommies136.jpg normal_mommies139.jpg normal_mommies140.jpg normal_mommies141.jpg normal_mommies142.jpg normal_mommies144.jpg normal_mommies148.jpg normal_mommies154.jpg normal_mommies155.jpg normal_mommies158.jpg normal_mommies160.jpg normal_mommies161.jpg normal_mommies163.jpg normal_mommies165.jpg normal_mommies170.jpg normal_mommies171.jpg normal_mommies172.jpg normal_mommies174.jpg normal_mommies175.jpg normal_mommies200.jpg normal_mommies201.jpg normal_mommies202.jpg normal_mommies203.jpg normal_mommies206.jpg normal_mommies209.jpg normal_mommies210.jpg normal_mommies211.jpg normal_mommies213.jpg normal_mommies216.jpg normal_mommies217.jpg normal_mommies218.jpg normal_mommies220.jpg normal_mommies221.jpg normal_mommies222.jpg normal_mommies232.jpg normal_mommies233.jpg Normal_mommies234.jpg Normal_mommies235.jpg Normal_mommies236.jpg Normal_mommies237.jpg Normal_mommies238.jpg Normal_mommies242.jpg Normal_mommies243.jpg Zooney World (Season 2, Episode 11) The young son of Louis Hightower, Jason, constantly sought his father's attention, only for his father to reject him in favor of numerous business meetings which left Jason in tears at one point. Consumed by revenge and wanting his father's devotion more than anything, Jason established a secret base on an island containing a broadcasting satellite dish. Within the base, he transmitted a hypnotic message to all children wearing a Zooney Helmet. normal_37-71.jpg normal_37-01.jpg Norman-011.PNG.png|Child under mind control normal_vlcsnap-0605086.jpg normal_vlcsnap-0605188.jpg normal_vlcsnap-1673046.jpg normal_vlcsnap-1675940.jpg normal_vlcsnap-1676288.jpg normal_vlcsnap-1677916.jpg normal_vlcsnap-1686446.jpg Vlcsnap-1686615.jpg Vlcsnap-1686799.jpg Vlcsnap-1688869.jpg Vlcsnap-1690116.jpg Vlcsnap-1690546.jpg Vlcsnap-1694509.jpg Vlcsnap-1694657.jpg Vlcsnap-1694891.jpg W.O.W (Season 2, Episode 13) Women across America keep going berserk and attacking men and unaffected women. All of the berserkers turn out to be descendants of an ancient guild of warrior women, the Sisterhood, who intend to eliminate all men and inferior women. Ariel, the leader, uses a ruby to hypnotize the women including Sam. Stark Raving Mad (Season 2, Episode 14) Former music manager and criminal Sebastian Saga escapes from prison and plots to use hypnotic music to get his revenge on the Spies. Green with N.V (Season 2 Episode 33) The girls are entangled with a mission when they learn a new cologne, Possession, is causing men to go in search of their "true love", perfume designer Natalie Valentine. And unfortunately, even Jerry falls under its effects! The spies go undercover as men and figure out how Valentine makes her perfume. Computer Creep Much? (Season 3, Episode 3) When a bunch of computer geeks have gone missing at the cyber cafes, the spy girls investigate and discover that an evil software designer has developed a virus that turns people into programming zombies. The virus transmits via cell phones and even the spies' own electronic gadgets! Clover is captured; Sam and even Jerry are brainwashed, leaving Alex to face the designer before he infects the entire world. normal_OUTPUT_000071ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_000088ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_000109ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_000114ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002117ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002130ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002375ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002399ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002407ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002412ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002707ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002737ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002744ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002792ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002811ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_002953ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_003043ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_003047ComputerCreepMuch.jpg OUTPUT_003151ComputerCreepMuch.jpg Evil Coffee Shop Much? (Season 3, Episode 5) People keep disappearing from the popular coffee shop 'Das Coffeehaus.' Sam falls under the shop owner's control. Dental? More Like Mental (Season 3, Episode 11) Dentist Doctor Jay uses a special laughing gas to turn people into his mindless minions. Super Agent Much? (Season 3, Episode 15) The leader of a rival agency used a chemical to alter Clover's mind and make her a super agent to recruit. Power Yoga Much? Season 3, Episode 22) Shirley, yoga studio owner out for revenge brainwashes Sam into helping her. The O.P. (Season 4, Episode 4) While on vacation, the Spies drive into the town of Ocean Paradise, where brainwashing is being used to create a Stepford-perfect village. Arnold the Great (Season 4, Episode 10) Arnold decides to become a superhero after learning that the girls are secret agents, but his superhero equipment is secretly brainwashing him to destroy the Spies. Mani-Maniac Much? (Season 4, Episode 11) Clover falls under the control of an evil manicurist who is out to get revenge on a rival nail salon. Sis-KaBOOM-Bah! (Season 4, Episode 15) Clover and Mandy, competing for the title of head cheerleader, are both brainwashed by a videotape and join an army of other brainwashed cheerleaders intent on breaking villain Candy Sweet out of prison. Spy Soccer (Season 4, Episode 21) Alex's new soccer coach turns her into a star player, but also takes control of her mind. Evil Gymnasts (Season 5, Episode 8) Jerry and the Spies travel to Paris and uncover a scheme involving the Romanian gymnastics team, their evil coach, and brainwashing. Evil Sorority (Season 5, Episode 9) Clover's new sorority uses mind-controlling pledge pins to turn its members into a criminal mob. Screenshot_2018-07-25-00-09-01-1.png Screenshot_2018-07-25-00-12-12-1.png Screenshot_2018-07-25-00-12-35-1.png Evil Shoe Designer (Season 5, Episode 10) Special mind-controlling boots allow a crazed fashion designer to take control of his critics. Virtual Stranger (Season 5, Episode 11) The Spies discover that their friend Britney has been possessed by a virtual demon and is using her to destroy them. WOOHPerize Me! (Season 5, Episode 12) The hot new exercise video on campus includes top-secret moves that are taught exclusively at WOOHP headquarters. The Spies try to find out who is leaking details of their secret training routines, only to discover that the exercise video is also hypnotizing its viewers. The Show Must Go On... Or Else (Season 5, Episode 19) Clover joins a theater class, where the instructor is using hypnosis on the students. The Anti-Social Network (Season 6, Episode 2) Many, including Clover get mind controlled by a frequency wave by Telly Hardwire. Nine Lives (Season 6, Episode 2) A half-cat, half-human villain called Feline Dion tries to turn everyone in the world into cat people. Alex manages to stop her holding a Clover's earring and use it as a pendulum in front of the villain which leaves her in a trance. At the end Alex is hypnotized too. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Peril Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Secret Agent Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Articles marked for Clean-Up Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Possessed Female